At present, the verification of the electricity meter mainly employs multiple groups of manual verification platforms and the verification is performed manually. The conventional manual verification manner has some drawbacks, for example, a great amount of repetitive and mechanical operations such as loading, meter-suspending, wire-crimping, wire-removing, unloading and boxing are performed manually, and it has a high labor intensity, a low verification efficiency, and is error-prone in operation.
Therefore, there is an urgent demand for the person skilled in the art to provide a fully-automatic verification system for the smart electricity meter to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art.